Rainstream
by Snowfur2912
Summary: A story about Rainstream and her siblings who have to save the forest.But they aren't normal, they have powers which they will have to learn how to use before it's too late!


Warrior Cats saviours of the moon.

Allegiances.

Leader: FireStar- Flame coloured ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: HeatherFlame- Dusky brown she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Short haired gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes.

MoonPaw- Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

ToadFoot: Black and white spotted tom with green eyes.

GrayStripe: Long haired gray tom with blue eyes.

BrambleClaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

DustPelt: Sandy brown tom with green eyes.

SandStorm: pale ginger she-cat with shining green eyes.

BrackenFur: golden brown tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes.

SorrelTail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

CloudTail: long haired white tom with blue eyes.

BrightHeart: White she-cat with ginger patches and ravaged eye and ear on one side with green eyes.

Millie/SilverFlower: Striped gray she-cat with amber eyes.

ThornClaw: Golden brown tabby tom and green eyes.

SquirrelFlight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

LeafPool: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Former medicine cat).

SpiderLeg: Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

BirchFall: Light brown tabby cat.

WhiteWing: White she-cat with green eyes.

BerryNose: Cream coloured tom with blue eyes.

HazelTail: Small grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.

MouseWhisker: Gray and white tom with Stunning green eyes.

CinderHeart: Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: IvyPaw.

LionBlaze: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: DovePaw.

FoxLeap: Reddish tabby tom with darker brown flecks and blue eyes.

IceCloud: White she-cat with amber eyes.

RosePetal: Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.

BriarLight: Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes. Is recovering from spinal injuries.

BlossomFall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

BumbleStripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

APPRENTICES:

DovePaw: Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

IvyPaw: Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes.

QUEENS:

FernCloud: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Expecting DustPelt's kits.

Daisy: Long furred cream coloured she-cat and shining blue eyes.

PoppyFrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat. CherryKit (she-cat) FlameKit (she-Cat) and MoleKit (Tom).

SkyWing: Cream tabby with darker brown flecks and Stunning amber eyes. Expecting ToadFoot's kits.

SnowTail: Fluffy white she cat with shining blue eyes.

Tinykit (she-cat) Rainkit (She-cat) Willowkit (she-cat) and Birchkit (Tom).

NOTE: Tinycloud Rainstream Willowpelt Birchfall Cherrypelt Flamestorm (MoleKit dies) (Greencough)

Chapter 1

RainKit scrambled inside the nursery. It was pouring down with water and rocks were slipping from their shelters on the side of their gorge. Cats were screeching and our mother was checking all the kits were there. "CherryKit" "I'm here", "MinnowKit" "here mummy" and soon we were all here except for TinyKit.

TinyKit was trapped in tree hollow and trees were falling down around her and suddenly a tree toppled towards her. She clambered and scrabbled at the loose dirt hill but the rubble was falling under her claws and suddenly a burning pain was shooting up her leg. She wailed and wailed when BlossomFall came from under a bush she had been sheltering in and grabbed her scruff. She tugged but couldn't pull TinyKit out so she flew to the clearing on the north side of the gorge and found BumbleStripe who was cowering in a small cave .They raced back to TinyKit and soon they were pulling at TinyKit again and she slipped out with a thud. BumbleStripe grabbed her then put her on BlossomFall's back and raced off to camp.

Mother leapt up when she saw TinyKit. "JayFeather, MoonPaw" she screeched as TinyKit slumped forward and screeched with pain as her leg moved. The two medicine cats rushed to her side and carried TinyKit to the medicine den. I ran to TinyKit's side and mewed in horror as I saw how far back her leg was bent when mother came and ushered me to the elders den. It was the only den that hadn't been destroyed by falling rocks. "Don't worry RainKit she'll heal" mewed FlameKit from beside me.

I thought sadly about CinderPelt, a story that the elders told her about how she broke her leg and had to become a medicine cat against her will. What if that happens to TinyKit I thought with a shudder. NO I thought angrily, we will always be warriors and we will get our warrior ceremony together.

It was devastating at what our clan's home had become after the storm. The trees had fallen over on the dens, boulders had come flying down into our home and everything was crushed.

"Go to WindClan and ask for help Heatherflame, bring Hazeltail and Mousewhisker" Mewed Firestar.

" Firestar the medicine den is crushed, I could only get out the most important things for sickness but i could not get the healing herbs before it collapsed and Tinykit might not make it if i cannot find more" Jayfeather mewed briskly.

Chapter 2

I gasped in horror, Tinykit had to make it! I raced outside our camp, oblivious to my mother's cries for me to come back. Suddenly I smelt a mouth-watering scent and followed the pleasant aroma to a strange clearing that she had never seen before and definitely did not belong to ThunderClan.

I trembled, was I lost? "Do not worry little one, you are in StarClan's hunting grounds" a cat from behind me mewed softly. I whipped around at the sound of the new-comer's voice and bristled fearfully.

"I'm dead" I shrieked incredulously. The older cat hurried to reassure me "No of course not but we want your sister to live and so we give this supply of medicine to you and your clan, use it wisely for it is not often that we give help to the clans unless in dire situations" the older she-cat gestured with her tail towards the precious supplies and looking at her one last time scampered up to the assortment of herbs and the dream faded.

She raced back to camp, her jaws full of clumps and bundles of herbs and as she burst into camp every cat looked at her in amazement and even Jayfeather looked impressed.

My mother rushed over to me sobbing in amazement. "You're finally back" she mewed. I looked at her in confusion "I was only gone for a minute or so". Now it was her turn to look confused "No it's been 2 moons since you left" she mewed. TWO MOONS! But would the herbs even work after two moons?

"I need to see Tinykit" I mewed. SnowTail looked at me slowly and sadly and spoke softly "I'm so sorry Rainkit but Tinykit passed away 3 days ago. I stared in horror at my mum. I ran to the medicine den and pressed up against my sister. _All is not lost use the herbs. _A voice echoed in my head.

I pressed the herbs into my dead sister's tiny pink mouth and she started to glow. By then then more cats had gathered to watch as a rainbow of sparks lit up the den and she twitched! Tinykit opened her eyes and blinked in amazement.


End file.
